Walking Blind
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: An Alien Who crash landed on Earth suddenly escapes its rocky tomb and takes control of Jack, causing him to go blind SET AT THE START OF SEASON 2 Janto Fluff
1. What A Day

"We have a case." Jack called from his desk.

"Great! Something to do, I almost thought there would never be another case!" Owen sighed with relief.

"Something smacked don from space about half an hour ago. Witnesses say its an asteroid but I better to differ. Lets check it out and see if we have anything."

"Tosh, you check for rift activity, Gwen, you interview the witnesses and Owen, your with me. Were gonna check out the _asteroid. _Ianto, Just chill out and look pretty."

"Yes sir." Ianto sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"I love it when you call me sir."

"Be serious!"

"I am, Its sexy!"

"I mean about the job! What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, keep the police at bay. Give us room to breath."

"Yes sir."

Jack smiled.

Tosh pulled out her PDA and checked around the hissing ball of rock while Gwen interviewed the excited on lookers. Owen studied the hot rock while Jack kept his eyes directly on the large object. Ianto pushed the police back and tried to keep them busy for as long as he could.

Owen chipped at the surface with a tool from his work case. He picked carefully at the rock but soon realized that it was more sensitive and hollow than he first thought. The rock surface cracked furiously and let out a fizzing gas.

Everyone dropped to the ground quickly but it was soon too late. Jack was forced to the ground as a sudden burst of energy hit him. The gas sucked up his nose and down his throat. He coughed franticly and his eyes watered madly.

The team rushed to his side. Ianto grabbed Jack by the arms and pushed himself against him.

"Jack! Are you alright?" He asked quickly as he clutched his arms.

"Jack! Answer us! Are you alright!" Gwen ran her hand through Jacks thick hair.

Jacks eyes were closed tight until they opened slowly. He blinked furiously but it was futile. Everything was dark.

Jack was blind


	2. Ouch! Watch It!

"Ouch watch it!" cried Jack as Owen bumped him into the corner of his desk.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this." Owen replied with a slight smirk.

"Don't be cruel, Owen." Gwen giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Jack asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Nothings funny. This is serious." Ianto sighed.

"Of course!" Gwen tried to remain composed.

"Great! I'm gonna live forever, Blind!" Jack sighed.

"No your not. We'll figure out what this is and fix it!" Tosh smiled even though Jack could see it.

"What are we going to do?" Owen asked after seating Jack safely in his seat.

"I'm not sure, We have to test those samples you took." Tosh explained. "Until then, Ianto should take care of Jack."

"I don't need taking care of!" Jack rolled his visionless eyes.

"Of course. He'll just keep an eye on you." Owen tried to hold back a chuckle from his lame joke.

"Shut up Owen!" Jack hissed.

The team piled into the main room while Ianto Stayed with Jack.

"We're alone now." Ianto closed the door behind them. He sat on the desk next to Jack and entangled his fingers with Jacks. Tosh knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"In all the commotion Owen left the samples back at the site. Were going to head back down there and check it out again. Can you stay with Jack, Ianto?"

"Of course." Ianto smiled.

The sound of the doors opening and closing filled the room. Ianto smiled a bit as he looked at Jack sitting there. All helpless and adorable.

"Whats happening?" Jack asked with a slight weakness to his voice.

"Nothing sir, just sitting here." Ianto replied.

"I'm not sure I like this."

"What?"

"The whole helpless thing. You know me, I like to be in control."

"Sometimes you have to give up the control and trust those around you, sir. Trust me."

"Of course I trust you."

"Oh really?"

"What is this?"

"Well....." He trailed off. "Did you know that when you lose the sense of sight your other senses become stronger?"

"Yes I did. Whats your point?"

"Well that includes your sense of touch and feeling." Ianto hinted.

Jack finally got what he was saying. "Blind sex?" He finally blurted.

"Only If you trust me." Ianto grinned.

"I don't know, I'm still kinda getting used to being...."

Helpless? Vulnerable? Defenseless? Dependent? Powerless...." Ianto interrupted.

"Alright alright! I get it! I'm a little...."

"Scared?" He interrupted again.

"No! I mean well, I guess a little. Stop interrupting me."

"Sorry sir. I must say though, this is a bit of a turn on."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, for you"

Ianto pulled at Jacks hand which lifted him from the security of his seat.

"Where are we going?" Jack swallowed hard.

"Nowhere really."He began to unbutton Jacks shirt.

"Ianto? Really?" Jack answered hesitantly.

Ianto slid off Jacks coat and moved down to unbuckle his belt. "I guess I'll be on top then." He grinned.

Jack sighed as he felt Ianto's soft hands slide up his stomach to his chest. "I guess so."


	3. Too Tough

"Well thats just not going to work now is it Jack." Ianto rolled his eyes.

Jack crawled around on his hands and knees, stark naked, looking for his pants. "Could you help me out, Ianto? Clearly this is going how I imagined it in my head."

"Honestly sir, you look adorable." Ianto chuckled.

"Just get my clothes before the others come back!"

"Oh but what about that time you hid my clothes and made me walk around the hub in my birthday suit? You thought that was splendid didn't you."

"You're not gonna hold that against me are you? It was a joke! And none of the team were going to come barging in at 3 in the morning were they? They could be back here any minute!"

Ianto grinned and picked up Jacks pants. "Here they are sir." He held them out.

"Where are you? Oh come on thats not funny." Jack sighed.

Ianto was having fun at his expense and Jack could only sit there and take it. After all, he had done some jokes to Ianto that were pretty cruel. Suppose this was his Kara coming back to bite him in the ass. "Please Ianto..." Jack tried his cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright sir." Ianto passed Jacks clothes to him one by one, suspiciously taking his time.

Just as Jack was putting his coat back on the doors to the hub opened. "Bloody hell that was close!" Jack scoffed.

Ianto straightened his tie and headed for the door while Jack fumbled around searching for his chair.

"You didn't take long." Ianto smiled politely.

"We didn't?" Gwen checked her watch. "Yes we did. A whole hour! Owen lost the samples and had to get new ones! And Tosh did another scan, just to be sure. Took forever. What have you been doing?"

"Oh not much. Just trying to help jack feel his way around." Ianto replied.

"Alright we got some samples. I'm gonna go test them now and see what were up against." Owen walked through the hub proudly all the way to his desk.

"Thanks Owen. I'll see if the computer shows any rift activity." Tosh exclaimed.

"Gwen walked to her chair and started tapping away."

Ianto walked quietly back to Jacks office to check on him. Jack was knocking things of his desk and making a right mess of the place. "Alright thats enough of that." Ianto breathed calmly and took Jack by the hand.

"I was looking for my coffee." Jack sighed.

"I'll make you one in a minute. Just let me get you under some supervision."

"I don't need supervision." Jack grumbled.

"You almost destroyed your office. I think you need a bit."

Jack sighed. He knew he needed help but would give himself up to the ETA before he was going to ask for it.


	4. No Cure

"Jack, I'm sorry." Owen walked over to Ianto and Jack who were both sitting at Gwen's desk. Gwen was of course fumbling around in her draws. She could never find anything she needed.

"Why? What did you find?" Jack asked looking up and in the complete wrong direction.

"I've gone over and over the samples." Owen continued.

"And? Whats the diagnosis, Doc?"

"I don't know what the hell it was, not any alien species I've ever seen and as far as I can tell..." He paused. Almost struggled to continue what he was saying.

"What? Tell me Owen!" Jack gulped.

"I Don't know how to cure it. Or even if its curable."

Jacks heart fell in his chest. "There must be something! This wont be my life!" Jack hissed.

"I'm sorry Jack!" Owen's eyes fell he couldn't look him in the eye knowing that he had failed him.

"No! I'm going to live forever! I Wont live it blind! I can't take that. You have to find something, anything." Jack was begging now.

"I'll keep trying but...I don't think its any use." Owen was completely avoiding any eye contact at all now.

"Keep trying." Jack was in tears. Nothing could be worse than not being able to see his friends again. Not being about to see Ianto's perfect features. His sight was gone and there was nothing he could do.

.

.

By now the sun had gone down and it was time to go home. Everyone picked up their bags and no one could get their minds of Jack and how much he was suffering.

"Jack..." Gwen began. "You cant stay here. Not alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack was in pain and everyone could see it.

"Jack..." Gwen trailed off.

"Its alright, I'll take him home with me." Ianto took Jacks hand and pulled him to the door. Jack followed hesitantly but trusted in Ianto not to lead him into a wall. So they were in Ianto's car driving to his apartment.

Jack was silent

"Jack..." Ianto tried to say anything encouraging. "everything will work out. Owen is a brilliant doctor. He'll find a cure."

Jack didn't say a word and it scared Ianto. Soon they were at Ianto's apartment. Ianto opened the door and led a now silent Jack in. He sat Jack on the couch and closed the door. There was nothing he could do to help him. Jack was in a deep depression and Ianto didn't know how to pull him out.

"I'm alright Ianto." Jack muttered.

"Jack?" Ianto sat next to him carefully and wrapped his arms around him tightly. At least Jack could know that he would never leave him. No matter what.

Hours past, Ianto never let go of Jack and Jack liked that.

"Bed?" Jack asked innocently.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. You sleepy?"

"Kinda. Nothing better to do." Jack sighed.

Ianto grabbed Jack by the hand and took him to bed. They sat there for a moment. Jack cuddled into Ianto, snuggling his head into his neck. Ianto wrapped his arms around him and lay his head on on Jack. They had to wait, sleep even and hope that whatever this was would ether be cured, or would eventually ware off. For Jack's sake.


End file.
